1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a power conversion apparatus provided with a power supply circuit including a primary side circuit, and a secondary side circuit that is magnetically coupled to the primary side circuit via a transformer, and a power conversion method for converting the electrical power that is input to the power supply circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional power conversion apparatus can adjust an amount of power transmitted between a primary side circuit and a secondary side circuit by changing a phase difference between switching of the primary side circuit and switching of the secondary side circuit (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-193713 (JP 2011-193713 A), for example).